


What You Deserve

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, college student!reader, established eruri, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You've had a crush on your neighbors for a while, now—but they're older, richer, and you're sure they're not into a struggling college student like yourself. To get rid of your feelings for them, you decide to pursue men your age....who look like them instead. They may not be the real thing, but you deserve those lookalikes instead, right?





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [Xaki](http://www.xaki.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I can't believe it took me this long to write a reader insert for Erwin and Levi...I LOVE THEM
> 
> And I hope you love this fic, too. 
> 
> Thank you to Grayce for beta reading!

You trudge to your apartment, beaten and defeated with your head spinning like a top. Exams were never your forte, but this one in particular got you in the gut. And the brain. And everywhere else.

You’re sure you failed. No professor has been that cruel to their students, but with your luck, you’re not surprised that you had to schedule yourself to take the course with them. Hell, the only form of “lucky” in your life is living in the spare apartment close to your university. You’re forever in debt to your rich aunt, who’s probably somewhere living it up with five men and a bottle of champagne. Add her to the list of people to pay off, under “the asshats who charge thousands of dollars for you to get an education.”

Sometimes, however, things aren’t _ all _ too bad. As you fish for your keys in the front pocket of your backpack (which feels like finding a needle in a mini-haystack in your state), you hear two sets of footsteps coming your way. As if you’re a high school freshman again, your heart suddenly pounds hard in your chest when you catch sight of the two most beautiful men you’ve ever had the pleasure of being neighbors with. Of course, the keys fall out of your backpack when you look up, along with your headphones. And your wallet. And a couple of pens.

Erwin’s the first to step in. He smiles gently at you and he kneels to help you grab your things, beating you to the punch. Levi sucks his teeth behind him and folds his arms.

“You look like shit,” Levi says.

Erwin hands you your keys in one hand and the rest of your things in the other, smiling wider like it’s supposed to be an apology for his boyfriend’s bluntness. “‘Tomorrow is a new day’ is what I think Levi is trying to tell you.”

“No, I’m saying that she looks like shit,” Levi says again.

You huff out a laugh as you shove everything but the keys back in your backpack. “Thanks,” you say flatly. “I think I’m just going to take a nap for the rest of my life.”

“Sleep well.” Levi takes a few more steps and unlocks the door to the apartment next to yours. He glances up at Erwin and speaks softer as if you aren’t there, “I’ll make the tea.”

“Thank you,” Erwin says, then looks back at you. “He’s worried about you too, you know. He’s just not good at showing it.”

Levi? Worried about  _ you _ , along with Erwin? Please. They’re only being good neighbors. Good, incredibly handsome neighbors. “You guys don’t have to be worried about me. I can take care of myself.”

Being the powerful businessman he is, Erwin takes one, scanning look at you, assessing the validity of your claim. He sees right through your frazzled hair, your dead expression, and the possible coffee (tea?) stain on your shirt. Nothing gets through him. Almost nothing.

“Levi won’t say it, but you’re welcome to stop by and have tea with us. It looks like you need it.”

On any other day, that offer sounds like the best thing in the universe, but with that exam and everything else going on in your life, your bed screams your name louder. Shaking your head, you answer him as politely as you can, “Thanks, but really. I’m fine, Erwin. You can tell Levi that, too.”

With that, you two say goodbye. Erwin enters his shared apartment with Levi while you enter your rent-free apartment with nobody to greet but the houseplant that’s barely staying alive in the windowsill on the other side of the entrance. They don’t like you like that, you’ve been telling yourself since you moved in two years ago when you started college. They’re older, they’re beautiful, and they’re very much only into interacting more romantically with older and beautiful women. You’re neither of those things.

Given your hell of an exam, your nearly-nonexistent hours for that minimum wage student worker job, and your completely nonexistent love life, maybe things  _ are _ pretty bad.

But you can address all of that after your nap. You deserve that much.

 

It’s your third year of college. You’re halfway there, which you suppose is a milestone, but that doesn’t make you feel any better every time you walk home and find yourself alone and without Erwin and/or Levi. That itself is a problem, choosing who you’d date,  _ if _ you ever had the miraculous chance of dating either of them. Having them both would be ideal, but that ideal sits far, far away. Perhaps in another universe.

A couple of weeks into your semester, a couple of weeks into getting a feel for your courses and figuring out what you’re capable of (it’s a lot more than you’re thinking at the moment), you decide to address this problem head-on. While getting a pet would probably alleviate a  _ lot _ of your problems besides the unrequited love problem, your aunt’s got a strict no-pet policy in the apartment. A speck of dander would leave you without a place to stay for your last leg of college (and then some if you decide to continue your education). Without a pet, you’re left with some other choices for temporary feelings of satisfaction and being wanted.

Phones have become magical tools of summoning partners.

The first match you get on the app is a lucky one—senior at your university, marketing major, likes the same type of food you do. Thing is, none of those qualities matter when you’re only looking for a hookup to last a night. You’re glad this person feels the same way. You’re doubly glad that he’s got some characteristic features of a certain next-door neighbor. Blond hair, blue eyes, gentle smile. He’s careful with you when you take him to your place, like it’s your first time doing this sort of one night stand deal. It is, but he doesn’t have to know that. You never saw him again after that night.

The next match you get is a little rocky. Dark hair, muscular, shorter than most guys. That’s all fine and dandy for sort-of-obvious reasons, until he sends you an unflattering picture of what he’s packing between his legs in the middle of one of your classes. This happens a couple more times throughout the day and you consider unmatching with him.  _ Consider _ . Ideally, you should have deleted his ass the moment you got a picture of something that resembled a sad hot dog. Instead, you just imagined him with a deeper voice and a different name when he took you from behind in his dorm.

Your matches are here and there and you don’t keep track of how many people you see or sleep with over the course of the semester. Lots of times, they don’t work out. Other times, it’s simply some coffee at the place across from where you live. For better times, you’re in someone’s bed, yours or theirs, moaning and trying not to call out a name that isn’t theirs. That one rule for yourself always remains the same: your matches must resemble the two men who have been throwing your heart into a frenzy every time you interact with them.

You still do, in light of your newfound hobby/kind-of-reckless coping mechanism. Erwin offers to pay for your coffee if he sees you studying at the shop. Levi asks if your sink is clean and free of dirty dishes. They both mean well, like the good neighbors they are.

That’s all they’ll ever be to you and you’ve accepted that in full one cold December night, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling next to a snoring man who you realize looks absolutely nothing like Erwin Smith.

 

Winter spills over during the holidays and into January of the new year. You’ve matched with a new man, who actually is a lot more than meets the eye. Tall, jet black hair, bright blue eyes. Senior. Intern at some bigwig company that sounds familiar to you. Able to keep up a conversation and make you laugh so easily instead of the other schmos who try to mansplain some of the simplest things. It sits in the back of your head that he’s like the lovechild of Erwin and Levi, so bringing him back to your apartment is an easy decision to make.

The elevator ride up is a warm one. His hands wind around your waist once it’s clear that you’re both going to ride it alone. Then he leans down to kiss you, sweetly at first and then building up to slip his tongue between your lips. One hand falls to your ass when the elevator dings open and you unexpectedly hear voices you didn’t think you would hear tonight.

You hear your name coming from Levi, and then your date’s name coming from Erwin.

“Sir!” he stutters, then looks at Levi. “Mr. Ackerman. I didn’t—I didn’t know—”

“You didn’t know that you were going to be caught making out with our neighbor?” Levi finishes.

“I—” he exchanges glances between you and them, Erwin taking a step forward so the elevator doors won’t shut.

“Does she know about your incompetence and unprofessionalism in the office?” Levi continues. “I have several emails to go through regarding how forward you are with our female interns.”

Erwin raises his eyebrows. “Oh, there are more?”

“Yes, there are more,” Levi grunts, then looks at you. “I can guarantee that he won’t have a job with us or with any other company in this city by the time he graduates.”

Your date falters while your expression turns more and more horrified by the second. He looks ready to defend himself, but with his two bosses and you staring at him, wide-eyed and expectant, he dashes out, pivoting to the nearest staircase and presumably never looking back.

That’s when it all crashes down. All those dates, all those failed relationships that can’t even be considered relationships because of how short they were. All those times when you thought you’d be saying their names when in reality you don’t remember half the names of the people you’ve seen in the last six months. You can’t look at either of them when you force yourself out of the elevator, your legs carrying you as quickly as they can to your apartment despite how much they feel like blocks of lead. You don’t go very far when Erwin catches your hand and stops you in the middle of the hallway. It’s not a grand gesture as it looks in romantic movies.

“You’re worrying us,” he says bluntly when you’re nudged to turn around and face the two alone. “Bringing home different men and not coming home some nights aren’t like you.”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“It should be when you’re seeing people like  _ him _ ,” Levi says, his head tipping back towards the staircase. “Haven’t you learned that there are more to people than looks?”

“Speaking of looks,” Erwin says, staring at you like he knows you’re hiding a dirty secret from them and he’s going to get to the bottom of it, “it seems you have a type.”

Levi takes a step closer to you, a similar look on his face. “Two types.”

Oh no. Oh no  _ no no _ . This is all bad and you should have seen the consequences from the start. You just _ had _ to live a little for once in your life and this is where you stand now. The two people you adore have caught you and your grand, elaborate plan to keep yourself in some altered mindset that you’re deserving of the two of them. Or, really, people who only look like them. Your defense kicks in because they can never really know how you feel. Not by a long shot.

“Why does that matter?” you ask. “Is it wrong for me to see people who look a certain way? Isn’t that how dating works?”

“You’re correct on all fronts. However,” Erwin says, then pauses like he’s purposefully shoving you to the edge, “I think Levi and I have a right to be curious about these suitors who look eerily similar to us.”

Levi grunts again. “Erwin’s only being nice. The blonds you bring home look next to nothing like Erwin. It’s insulting.” 

Disgust bubbles in your stomach and your nails dig into your palms. They know exactly what your game has been and there’s nothing in your thoughts that can properly defend yourself. Except for one point.

“So what, I’ve been seeing guys who look like you two,” you admit. “Is _ that _ wrong?”

“Yes,” Levi says right away, “because have you ever thought about asking us instead of resorting to sleeping with cheap imitations?”

That’s what gets you. Your blood boils, unable to control the thousand different flavors of frustration in your body as you finally burst. “Yes! Always! But I can never be with you! Either of you!”

Erwin furrows his brows. “Why not?”

“Don’t you get it?” you cry out. “I’m... _ me _ ! I’m not one of those pretty women you bring home with all this money and power. I’m living rent-free in my aunt’s spare apartment trying to get through  _ college _ . You two would  _ never _ love someone like me even if I said something, and if you still don’t understand that then you don’t have to speak to me anymore!”

None of their calls after you register in your head when you take off and slam the door behind you, crying uncontrollably.

 

***

 

In the kitchen, Erwin carefully pours two cups of tea for him and Levi. Some symphony from the romantic period plays softly to fill the living room instead of the unsettling silence that whirs between them. Levi sits on the couch, legs crossed and arms folded when Erwin hands him the tea. He thanks him with a nod, grasping the cup by its edges and blowing off the steam before he takes a sip.

“She’s had quite the fun,” Erwin says to break their silence. He takes a seat next to Levi, sitting close enough to put an arm around him. Levi doesn’t resist. “You don’t think she’s actually going to avoid talking to us, do you?”

“She’s young,” Levi says, “and overdramatic. If she were thinking straight she wouldn’t have given us such a ridiculous ultimatum.”

Erwin sighs, drinking his tea in thought and ultimately agreeing with Levi. “That’s true. We can give her a little time. She’ll come around.”

“And what do we do then? Forgive her for acting so reckless?”

“Levi.”

He turns and scowls at him. “What do you think is going to come out of this? Do you  _ really _ think she’s in love with us?”

The question leaves Erwin more silent, the music ringing louder in his ears as he tries to drink his tea in one more go. It doesn’t work. “We’ll have to find out once she starts talking to us again.”

“ _ If _ she starts talking to us again,” Levi muses.

Erwin laughs softly and kisses the top of his head before going back to drinking his tea. The whole situation, if he’s honest with himself, also leaves him uncertain. It should be the least of his problems; there’s a whole stack of paperwork that’s been sitting on his desk back at work, plus the damage control he has to handle with some of his new recruits. He’s just glad that he’s got Levi as a partner to share the workload.

What he’s not so sure of is if they can have another partner. For now, he’ll let the problem simmer. It’s only a matter of time.

 

***

 

The rest of your semester feels like you’ve been shot in the foot and you’re on the last leg of the race. You stop your little escapades after that night. In fact, you stop seeing people altogether. Besides a few lunches with your friends and the study groups you force yourself to attend so you don’t fail miserably, you isolate yourself. Embarrassment, shame, and sadness always plague your heart every time you think about that night. Who were you kidding? All of those decisions you made, those excuses to go out and sleep with someone to mask how much you want to be with people who are impossible to be with...all of them felt worthless to you.

Summer feels worse. You barely get through the semester with passing grades, but now you don’t have much to do besides work and that cuts out only a small portion of your day. Hanging out outside the apartment is fruitless; it’s too hot out and you don’t have a whole lot of money to spend traveling or going on a real vacation. Forget about seeing your family. Not in the state you’re in.

Maybe that would have been a better idea. Every time you come home to the apartment, you always try to avoid Erwin and Levi. They don’t seem to acknowledge you, either. That’s fine. They seem to have gotten the message. 

The more you think about that message, though, the more you don’t remember exactly what it is. Everything happened so fast and you were throwing words out to string them into remarks that don’t seem right every time you try to recall them. You wanted them to...never talk to you again because they didn’t understand you? 

You didn’t even give them a chance to say something back.

It’s on a late Friday night, alone in your bed, that you grab your phone and search for Erwin’s number in your contacts. He gave it to you ages ago when you first moved in, telling you to call or text if you have any problems with the utilities. You didn’t, and so your messages with him have been sparse. The last one you sent to him was from last Christmas, when you were back home and you sent him a season’s greetings text along with a happy birthday message for Levi.

Swallowing hard, you decide to change that by sending one now.

“Hey. Erwin?”

You send the message and wait a few minutes. It seems to take a while for him to respond. Then again, all of his messages seem very formal, with a very minimal usage of abbreviations and emojis.

Your phone vibrates and you get a text back. “Yes?”

Did it really take him that long to write? Whatever. It’s kind of cute. You start your message, “I want to talk to you and Levi again. I miss you guys.”

You stare at that last sentence and decide to erase it before sending. Another response a few minutes later: “We would like that very much. How about tomorrow morning, at the coffee shop across the street?”

You send a confirmation with a smiley face and ignore your pounding chest and your knotted up stomach. This will be the first time in months that you’ll get to talk to them. What’s more is that you’ll actually be having a full-on conversation with them. No small talk or little updates in the hallways. It’s about time you step up and be as grown up as you can be. 

Ironically, the conversation starts out as small talk. Tucked away in a corner, Levi and Erwin drink tea and coffee, respectively. With your drink of choice, you fill them in on all of your plans for your last year of college and what’s going to happen after that. There are some jobs you’re interested in, some internships that you want to look into, and all the like. Erwin points out that you should at least find some time to relax and take some fun classes for some parts of your last year. Levi suggests classes at the school gym, like judo or self-defense. You three haven’t talked for so long, it’s a surprise to you that they bring up such a thoughtful suggestions.

“Those aren’t fun,” Erwin argues. “I was thinking of classes like ceramics or film studies.”

“I don’t know,” you say. “I mean, I could use some self-defense training. In case some creep tries to hit on me in a parking lot.”

You spot the tiniest hint of a smile on Levi’s face. “See? Now you understand.”

“Yeah, I do.” You take a gulp of your drink of choice and then take a deep breath. “I also understand that I was an idiot a while back. I didn’t even listen to what you guys had to say. I’m sorry.”

Erwin shakes his head and reaches forward to places his hand over yours. It’s big and warm and you nearly shudder at the contact. It’s been awhile since someone touched you.

“We’re sorry, too,” he says, and Levi agrees. “The three of us should have had this meeting a long time ago, once we knew something was up.”

“Heh. When did you figure that out?”

“Halloween,” Levi answers. “You were bringing home some shithead my height dressed like Lady Gaga.”

“He was dressed like Madonna, Levi,” Erwin says.

“No. Madonna had cones for a bra, not headlights.”

The two look at you to verify. Laughing nervously, you remember that night vaguely. The guy in question didn’t do much for you besides have the build of Levi; you might as well have called him by his costume source in bed.

“He was dressed like Lady Gaga.”

You’ve never seen Levi smile so wide.

Declarations of correctness aside, Erwin clears his throat and sits up straighter, like the three of you are going to have an important meeting of sorts. This is, in fact, very important, seeing as that there are a lot of things to address about whatever has happened and what is now on the table. You sigh deeply, ready to get serious about how this relationship, if it can actually be one, is going to work.

Erwin says your name as softly is he can. In your opinion, it's absolutely cushy. “I think you know that being with us—even one of us—has its implications.”

You nod. “Yeah. I've known that for a while now. It's kind of the reason why I never said anything in the first place.”

“There’s a lot ahead of you,” Levi says. “Based on what you’ve told us, it sounds like you have a good plan. We don’t want to interfere with that.”

“You’re not going to,” you say firmly.

“Are you sure?” Erwin asks. 

The way he asks you makes you tighten your hold on your cup, second thoughts starting to creep to the front of your head. When you don’t say anything, he continues and starts with saying your name again. This time, you’re not sure if it’s comforting.

“We’re flattered that you like us. It means a lot coming from someone as young as yourself. But after some thought, I don’t it’s a good idea for all three of us to be in an established relationship as of now.”

There it is. You don’t want to be surprised. You shouldn’t be. Weighing out the factors and the consequences makes this decision the most logical. The right choice. Still, your heart drops and you’re ready to spend the rest of your summer in pity and shame for all the shit you put yourself through because of these silly crushes.

“But,” Levi comes in, and you mentally nudge yourself up to look at them again, “that doesn’t mean we can’t see each other casually.”

Words are lost in your throat now. Are they…?

“What we’re trying to say,” Erwin starts, “is that you can have the real thing instead of the cheap imitations.”

_ Oh _ .

Oh, that might be an even better solution.

In the years you’ve pined for the men, the years of odd exploration and self-discovery and all the ups and downs that came with them, you never thought you’d be okay with a proposal like this. You’ve grown up with the image of falling in love and marrying some square eventually, living like everyone else who seems to be happy with this route. Yet here you are, so shaken in the best way about getting the chance to be with them without the pressure of capturing that image. The two have told you before that you’re young. You have all the time in the world to figure this out. Whether or not you’ll have a future with Erwin and Levi in it, only time will tell.

“So,” Levi says, “what do you say?”

You don’t say anything. You just smile and nod, too happy for words.

 

Their definition of casual is different. While you and many other people are mostly in the casual business for the sex, the two at least have the courtesy of treating you right and taking you out to nice places so that you’re more comfortable. 

“You have to warm up the engine before you start driving the car,” Erwin says. It’s your first outing with the two of them, a few weeks after that meeting and right before school starts.

Levi punches Erwin in the arm after grabbing the movie tickets from the kiosk. “You said nothing inappropriate and I still find that description disgusting.”

It’s a great way to start off the night.

 

The first kiss is searing.

Levi’s is the first one you get, up the elevator on the way to their apartment. You expected it, especially after dinner when the two of them couldn’t stop staring at you eating ice cream on a warm evening. You’d be nuts to turn down a dessert offer after a movie filled with salty snacks and junk food.

That pays off nicely. Levi has his hand in your hair, gripping a decent portion while his other holds your waist and brings you closer to him. He wastes no time slipping his tongue inside your mouth, tasting you like he’s been wanting to do so for so long.

Pulling away from you, he goes to grab Erwin by his tie to kiss him, too. Erwin kisses back, sucking in a breath as you watch in awe before the elevator rings open. You’ve never seen them so physically affectionate. It’s arousing and hot and now you  _ really _ can’t wait to be in their bedroom.

A lightning fast trek to their apartment and they immediately take you to the bedroom once inside. You’re greeted with a massive bed that looks as soft as a cloud, followed by spotless furniture and an opening to a bathroom that looks as pristine as the residents who use it. You feel Erwin wrap his arms around you while you take in the the scenery, pressing little kisses to your neck and guiding your chin up so that he can get a direct taste of you. He’s not as forceful as Levi, but he does indeed kiss you like you’re only going to want him and Levi for a very long time. Levi takes a seat on the edge of the bed as Erwin pulls away, then guides you towards him.

From there, the clothes come off slowly. The two take turns kissing every part of your body, exploring you and pressing into your skin so that they leave a mark as to how they satisfy their lovers who come and go. You envy the women who have had this treatment before, but you can’t think about them now when you’re topless and Levi uses the tip of his tongue to peak your nipples.

You whimper, bringing your chest forward to encourage him while your spine arcs and Erwin lets his hands drift to your ass. One rough squeeze and you  _ know _ you want Erwin’s hands on you at all times in the bedroom. You moan, grabbing onto Levi’s shoulders as they start to break you down. Levi’s hand slips down your shorts, and he feels how wet you’ve gotten just from their touches. He rubs your clit and you moan again.

“She’s already so wet,” Levi says. “Touch her.”

Erwin’s hand gets a feel for you, too, only this time he touches you directly and swipes up some of that wetness Levi’s talking about. His finger nearly and easily presses into you, but he retracts and you whine for more.

“Patience, darling,” Erwin murmurs in your ear. “We’ll make you feel good.”

More clothes come off and you wind up bare naked, spread eagle on top of the softest, forest green sheets you’ve ever had the pleasure of being on. Before you are two very naked, very aroused men, one of whom goes to sit between your legs and the other to lie by your side.

Levi gets his share of you, inserting one finger and moving slowly while Erwin gets a hold of your breasts. The stimulation already feels too much, especially when Levi gets another finger inside and moves to sit on his stomach. He doesn’t even get his tongue on you yet and you’re already crying out his name and getting a hold of his hair.

“What did Erwin say?” Levi says, though there isn’t much bite to it when he puts his lips around your clit to suck gently.

You don’t answer him. Levi opens you up with his fingers, curling them up to your g-spot and almost making you come when he prods it for the first time. Erwin continues to play with your tits, his lips grazing your ear and filling it with the dirtiest words.

“I’m going to let Levi fuck you tonight while I watch,” he tells you. “I want your hand on my cock so you can help get me off. How does that sound?”

“Yes,” is all you can say with the way Levi is licking your clit. Another suck and you say it again, this time coming on his fingers while Erwin holds you down and praises you.

“Good girl. You look so pretty when you come. It’s a shame we aren’t the only ones who have seen your face like this.”

Levi pulls his fingers out and crawls up, not to kiss you but to kiss Erwin again. As you catch your breath, you watch once more as Levi shares the taste of you with his partner, Erwin smacking Levi’s ass like he’s telling him he did a good job.

“You’re so sweet it’s almost sickening,” Levi says, his voice low and thick with your orgasm still laced in his mouth. Erwin shifts in bed while Levi sucks his fingers and he groans again, sitting back to catch the condom thrown at him. Once it’s on, the anticipation and want you’ve been feeling for so long all dissolves into nothing. Your fingers curl around Erwin’s cock when Levi pushes inside, his cock filling you perfectly. 

“Look at his face,” Erwin whispers. “He loves it. He already loves your tight little pussy.”

Levi pulls out most of the way, leaving the tip of his cock still inside you. He comes down to hold onto your thighs and immediately slams back into you. You nearly scream at the treatment, your body set ablaze the instant you two connect.

It’s hard to stroke Erwin while Levi fucks you. Both of them know exactly what they’re doing, treating you like this. Erwin continues to moan and speak in your ear, your hand finding its rhythm to stroke a cock so big that you wish you could have it inside you tonight, as well. That’ll be another time, because at this rate, Levi’s going to wreck you with his hard, deep thrusts that make it feel like you’re seeing stars in the ceiling and hearing symphonies instead of Erwin’s dirty talk.

Your hand on Erwin’s cock moves faster when Levi finds your g-spot. At the same time, you grip the sheets with your free hand, holding on tightly as he hits it over and over again and Erwin has to nudge your hand off so he can touch himself. Levi gets a thumb on your clit, rubbing it so every last nerve is sparked and working actively to get you to the orgasm you’ve always wanted. Erwin pants and moves up to kiss Levi, his cock aimed straight at you.

He comes at the same time you do. Sticky white shoots onto your belly while you grab the sheets with both hands now and moan to the ceiling. You wrap your legs around Levi, keeping him in position as he fucks his way through your orgasm and lets himself come, too. It happens what feels like all at once, the deep moans and the cries of each other’s names, followed by kisses and deep breaths indicative of how much energy was put into bed. Your body twitches, allowing yourself to feel the aftershocks of what just happened, allowing yourself to realize that your dreams have finally come true.

Silence follows after sex. Erwin helps clean you up while Levi pulls out and discards his condom. Once you’re clear of any mess that might soil the sheets, you get tucked into them, sandwiched between the two and sinking into the mattress like the spot’s been saved for you for a long time. They make sure you’re still comfortable asking you quietly and settling in only after you do.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asks for probably the third time after coming.

You smile and hide your face in his chest. “I feel amazing. I already told you.”

Levi rubs your waist and makes you feel more at ease in bed with the two of them, his lips pressed to your hair. “Good. Now get some sleep. We’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.”

You can’t wait. There are kisses goodnight and you fall asleep in the hold of both of them.

You don’t know how casual this relationship can be, not when they’ve treated you so beautifully tonight. Down the road, you have no idea if you’re going to get hurt with this thought. There’s a lot to look forward to in the future, and a lot more to handle if and when you keep seeing them.

But you can address all of that after this good night’s sleep, after breakfast, maybe after another date or so. You deserve that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a nice apartment are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
